


Unpredictable

by choichinatsu



Series: Red in the Center [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi-centric, M/M, NashAka, harem akashi, slight!GOMxAkashi, uke akashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choichinatsu/pseuds/choichinatsu
Summary: Nash Gold Jr. Kapten kebanggan JabberWock, point guard dengan kemampuan menakjubkan, nomor punggung 4 dan jelas punya penampilan fisik menarik, tidak pernah menyangka jika dia akan merasakan sebuah pengalaman yang bernama TERSESAT dan bertemu makhluk warna-warni menyebalkan./NashAka/slight! GOMxAka





	

**Author's Note:**

> Halo AO3 readers~  
> Disini Choi Chinatsu~ pasti nggak ada yang kenal kan ya ? xD  
> Natsu memang cuman author abal yang iseng menelurkan ff abal~ xD  
> ff ini sudah di post di ffn sih, Natsu cuman pingin coba post ff di AO3~hehehe~  
> tapi Natsu juga tetep pingin dapet saran dan komen untuk ff Natsu dari AO3 readers~ dan mungkin likes~ *wink  
> Sekali lagi Halo untuk AO3 readers~ *peluksatu2  
> dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuka ff ini~ *peluklagi

Nash Gold Jr. Kapten kebanggan JabberWock, point guard dengan kemampuan menakjubkan, nomor punggung 4 dan jelas punya penampilan fisik menarik, tidak pernah menyangka jika dia akan merasakan sebuah pengalaman yang bernama TERSESAT. Sumpah demi video porno bertema gay milik Jason Silver (dia baru tau kalau Jason ternyata bi) yang ia tonton 2 hari lalu, seorang Nash Gold Jr tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman memalukan seperti ini. Paling tidak sampai kemarin, karena sekarang dia tersesat di tengah terik matahari kota Tokyo, Jepang.

.

.

.

**Title : Unpredictable**

**Author : Choi Chinatsu**

**Casts : Nash Gold Jr, Akashi Seijurou, Generation of Miracle**

**Pair : NashAka slight GOMxAka**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : One Shot**

**Character © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Unpredictable © Choi Chinatsu**

**Warning : Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/BoyxBoy, Typos, OOC, Alur kecepetan, etc..**

**Don’t Like Don’t Read**

.

.

.

 

\\(*O*)/ Happy Reading \\(^O^)/

.

.

.

Padahal Nash hanya berniat untuk menghilangkan stres dan rasa kecewanya karena kejadian kemarin (jangan ingatkan Nash tentang kekalahannya melawan Vorpal Swords) dengan jalan-jalan di area Tokyo.Tapi apa daya, Nash tidak menyangka dia akan berdiri ditengah cuaca panas (sumpah Nash merasa matahari mengikutinya kemana-mana) dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

Lalu sekarang dia harus apa ?

Bertanya ? Bukannya Nash tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang, ayolah, Nash itu jenius! Dia bahkan menguasai beberapa bahasa, hanya saja dia gengsi. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya jika ia harus bertanya jalan, itu sama saja mengakui pada orang lain kalau dia tersesat.

Nash juga baru ingat kalau dia meninggalkan dompetnya diatas sofa kamar hotelnya lengkap dengan handphonenya dan masalahnya dia belum makan apapun dari kemarin. Lengkap sudah kesialannya (sekali lagi jangan ingatkan kekalahan Nash kemarin).

Lalu sekarang dia harus kemana—

"Ah! Maaf. Saya terburu-buru"

Nash melihat sosok mungil yang menabraknya. Dan Nash bingung mau bereaksi apa.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan warna manik mata yang senada(yang untuk kesekian kalinya, Nash akui sangat indah) menatapnya dengan ekspresi shock. Dia kapten dari Vorpal Swords yang mengalahkannya kemarin! Astaga, sampai mana kesialan akan berlanjut ?

"Nash Gold Jr ?" Suara lembut (yang entah kenapa terdengar sexy ditelinganya sejak kemarin) itu mengalun dari bibir mungil pemuda didepannya.

Nash masih bingung harus bereaksi apa sekarang. Ia juga bingung kenapa ia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu tadi.

"Aku Akashi Seijurou. Kapten Vorpal Sword. Ingat ?" Ucap Akashi dalam bahasa Inggris diiringi senyum tipis.

"Ya jelas aku ingat, kau adalah kapten pendek yang menjagaku kemarin" sumpah, Nash tidak tahu kenapa mulutnya selalu otomatis mengeluarkan kalimat mengejek. Nash melihat alis Akashi berkedut kesal, namun Akashi langsung menetralkan ekspresinya dan menatap Nash tenang.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan. Selamat siang" Akashi memberikan senyum tipisnya sebelum melangkah berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Dan sekali lagi, kenapa otak dan tubuhnya tidak sinkron siih ? Kenapa ia malah menarik tangan Akashi ?! Jujur, Nash tidak ingin pemuda merah ini pergi dulu.

Akashi kembali menatapnya dengan raut bingung (Nash ingin menggigit Akashi rasanya, manis sekali).

"Ya ? Kenapa Na—" ucapan Akashi terhenti ketika bunyi khas perut lapar sampai ke gendang telinga mereka.

 Nash shock. Sungguh, itu memalukan. Apalagi ketika melihat senyum geli Akashi yang malah membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Mau ikut denganku ? Aku mau ke satu restaurant cepat saji" tawar Akashi tetap dengan senyum tipisnya (dan sumpah Nash seperti melihat wajah Akashi yang bersinar).

Nash galau. Tidak mungkin dia menerima ajakan dari orang yang sudah mengalahkannya kemarin. Gengsi lah. Tapi ia sangat lapar..

"Hn"

Jawaban yang singkat itu cukup membuat Nash menerima senyum ramah Akashi (Nash mengumpat dalam hati betapa manis Akashi).

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang bicara. Nash menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Akashi. Rambut merah yang terlihat halus, mata merah tajam namun teduh, hidung mancung, bibir mungil merah muda, kulit putih yang terlihat lembut jika dikecup, tubuh mungil yang seakan mengundang untuk dipeluk,dan bagaimana jika tubuh mungil itu bergetar penuh gairah dibawahn— ehm, Nash menepis pemikirannya, pasti ini akibat dari video gay yang dia tonton 2 hari lalu.

Lamunan Nash pecah ketika mendapati Akashi berbelok memasuki restaurant cepat saji ‘Maji Burger’. Nash mengikuti Akashi masuk, hingga ia menemukan kepala warna-warni berkumpul di satu meja.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" suara (ehm, sexy) Akashi mencapai telinganya diikuti kepala warna-warni yang menoleh menatap Akashi.

"Akashicchi manis sekali hari ini-ssu!"

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat, Akashi. Bu-bukan karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

“Tunggu Midorima! Lucky Item-mu gunting merah lagiii?!”

"Kagami-kun, tolong jangan berteriak. Doumo Akashi-kun"

"Aww, Akashi-kun tampak keren seperti biasa!"

“Kecilkan suaramu Satsuki! Yo! Akashi"

"Akachin bawa snack ?"

Sumpah Nash ingin sekali menggigit kepala merah didepannya. Kenapa dia harus bertemu makhluk warna-warni yang ia lawan kemarin ???

Ada hening panjang ketika makhluk warna-warni itu menatapnya yang datang bersama Akashi.

"KAU!" telunjuk mereka mengarah kepadanya, minus si biru muda yang menatapnya datar.

Oke! Nash menyatakan bahwa hari ini (termasuk kemarin) adalah hari PALING SIAL yang pernah dilewatinya.

Nash mendengus kesal dan duduk disamping Akashi. Ingin rasanya Nash menusuk mata warna-warni yang menatapnya tajam. Nash menatap Akashi yang memberikan senyum pengertian kepadanya dan makhluk warna-warni itu.

"Aku bertemu dengan Nash dijalan, jadi sekalian aku ajak kemari" Nash membalas tatapan tajam dari pemuda dim didepannya “.. kalian belum pesan ? hari ini aku yang traktir” pemuda dim itu langsung beralih menatap Akashi berbinar. Akashi memberikan kartu kreditnya kepada Aomine.

“Kau sungguhan Akashi ?” mendapat anggukan dari Akashi, si dim langsung saja melesat untuk memesan “Kau baik sekali Akashi! Aku mencintaimu!” Nash melotot. Berani sekali pemuda dim itu mengatakannya kepada Akashi-NYA! Oke, katakan Nash seenaknya sendiri, karena mengakui Akashi adalah milik-NYA.

“Aomine, jangan lupa pesankan untuk yang lain juga. Aku pesan kopi” Nash melirik tak senang kepada Akashi “.. dan ini untuk Murasakibara, snack limited edition yang kau cari kemarin” bungkusan di tangan putih mulus Akashi berpindah ke pemuda ungu yang dari tadi juga menatap Nash tajam.

“Hmm~ makasi Akachin~ Aku cinta Akachin~” lagi, Nash melotot. Ada apa dengan makhluk wana-warni iniiii ?? dan kenapa Akashi-NYA bersikap biasa saja ??

“Akashicchi cocok sekali pakai kemeja itu-ssu! Manis sekali! Iya kan, Midorimacchi ?” makhluk kuning itu berbinar menatap Akashi lalu beralih ke makhluk hijau lainnya.

“Bu-bukannya aku menyetujui ucapan Kise, tapi style mu hari ini memang cocok. Terlihat santai” Akashi tersenyum menatap Midorima yang blushing. Nash memberi death glare kepadanya.

“Tch! Alien hijau aneh dan alien kuning bodoh” Nash menerima death glare dari Midorima dan Kise karena ucapannya itu.

“Kau bilang apa tad—”

“Pesanan dataaaang!!” Aomine datang dengan setumpuk burger dinampan, diikuti pemuda alis cabang yang membawa minuman mereka.

Mereka duduk kembali dengan tenang (lupakan ajang lempar death glare yang terjadi sekarang). Dan memakan makanan mereka. Begitu juga Nash.

Nash melirik Akashi yang tengah berbicara sambil tersenyum manis kepada pemuda biru muda disampingnya. Nash ingin sekali melempar minumannya kepada pemuda biru muda itu. Menyebalkan! Apa haknya sampai mendapat senyum manis Akashiiii ??

Nash tidak sadar jika ia sudah menarik tubuh mungil Akashi kedalam pelukannya. Menatap kepala warna-warni yang masih memberi death glare gratis kepadanya.

“Nash ?”

Sekali lagi, Nash tidak sadar jika ia sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Akashi yang dari tadi seakan menggoda untuk dicium. Mata merah Akashi menatapnya dengan ekspresi shock. Manis sekali kapten mungil ini sampai Nash tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melumat bibir Akashi. Tangan kirinya turun memeluk pinggang ramping Akashi (Nash membayangkan bagaimana jika setiap ia tidur, pinggang inilah yang ia peluk), tangan kanannya menekan belakang kepala Akashi untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Rasa kopi yang tadi Akashi minum bercampur dengan rasa soda , menguar dimulut Nash.

Astaga! Sebanyak apapun ciuman yang pernah Nash lakukan, ini adalah yang terbaik yang pernah dirasakannya.

Nash melepas ciumannya. Menatap Akashi yang masih shock, lengkap dengan bibir yang sedikit bengkak (Nash tersenyum bangga).  Mandekatkan bibirnya hingga menyentuh telinga Akashi.

“Akan kupastikan kau menjadi milik-KU. Sei-ju-rou”  Nash tersenyum puas dan berdiri untuk meninggalkan Akashi beserta makhluk warna-warni yang juga shock. Nash tertawa puas didalam hati. Rasakan! Itu pernyataan perang dariku, Makhluk warna-warni aneh! “.. dan terima kasih makanannya, Seijurou” lanjutnya sebelum melangkah keluar Maji Burger.

Dibalik punggungnya, Nash bisa mendengar teriakan shock wanita, umpatan-umpatan, dan juga bunyi nampan yang dilempar ? Terserah. Nash tidak peduli reaksi makhluk warna-warni itu, yang penting makhluk merah manis bernama Akashi Seijurou akan menjadi milik-NYA.

.

.

.

END

.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

Nash berdiri diam. Menatap orang-orang yang masih berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

Sungguh, dia lupa kalau tadi dia tersesat. Lalu sekarang dia harus ap—

“Aku tau dari tadi kau tersesat, Nash” suara itu.. Astaga, itu suara sexy Akashi. Nash berbalik menatap Akashi yang balik menatapnya. “Kau tersesat dan kau juga tidak membawa uang sepeserpun kan ?” lanjut makhluk merah manis didepannya.

Nash tersenyum miring.

“Kau menyusulku ? Manis sekali”

“Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin membantumu dari awal”

Akashi berjalan melewatinya. Nash mengikuti dari belakang.

“Bilang saja, kau menyukaiku dan ingin meminta ciumanku lagi kan ?”

“Dalam mimpimu pun itu tak akan terjadi”

“Kalau dimimpiku tak ada, berarti di kenyataan ada dong ?”

“Kau berisik”

“Tajam sekali perkataanmu, padahal tadi sikapmu manis. Aku jadi berpikir, apa perkataan tajam itu masih akan keluar dari mulutmu ketika aku mendominasimu diranjang ?”

“Kau ingin kembali ke hotelmu tidak ? Kal—”

“Hm ? Kau ingin kita bercinta di kamar hotelku ?”

“Jangan memotong ucapanku. Kalau kau tidak diam, akan ku biarkan kau tersesat”

“Ingin membuatku diam ? beri aku satu ciuman panas dulu”

“Tidak akan pernah. Kita sudah sampai”

Nash diam menatap Akashi, lalu bersiul senang menatap gedung tinggi didepannya.

“Kau menjadi stalkerku ? Sampai tau hotel tempat ku menginap”

“Percaya diri sekali kau. Dilihat dari tampangmu pun, aku tau kalau kau tipe yang suka dengan kemewahan”

“Hm ? Lalu kenapa kau tau aku memilih hotel ini ?”

“Ini adalah hotel terbaik dan termewah di Tokyo”

“Wow! Manis, sexy dan juga cerdas. Kau benar-benar paket komplit”

Nash melihat dahi Akashi berkedut kesal lagi. Sebelum Akashi berbalik meninggalkannya, Nash memeluk Akashi dari belakang (Nash suka mendengar suara terkejut Akashi) dan mencium leher jenjang Akashi.

“Sampai bertemu lagi, Sei-juu-rou” sembari membawa tangan kanannya menuju bongkahan kenyal  pantat Akashi. Nash langsung melangkah mundur ketika Akashi sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya. Wajah Akashi semerah rambutnya! Nash tertawa girang didalam hati.

“KAU—!” dan Akashi berjalan cepat meninggalkan Nash yang menatap punggung Akashi  hingga si surai merah menghilang di belokan jalan.

Nash tersenyum dan mencium kertas berbentuk persegi panjang ditangannya. Menatap kertas yang dia ambil dari saku belakang celana Akashi barusan.

Kartu nama bertuliskan Akashi Seijurou lengkap dengan nomor telpon.

“Hmm.. Lihat saja nanti, Seijurou”

Nash melangkah masuk ke gedung hotelnya sembari menatap tangan kanannya.

“Hmm.. Nice butt”

.

.

END (Beneran)


End file.
